Hello Mr Sycamore
by petey L
Summary: The Impala, a sycamore tree, and Dean get in a fight with no Sammy in sight. Guess who loses?
1. Prologue

Hey. I'm writing this for another challenge on , but if I give you the challenge up front, then it will totally give away the whole story. Don't worry; I'll fill you in later. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pale moonlight filtered through the remaining leaves on the desolate sycamore tree. The tree stood alone on the edge of the field, right next to the lonely stretch of road. It was the only tree for miles and somehow he managed to hit it.

What was left of the black monster was wrapped around the tree. The front of the once beautiful car was dented fiercely inward. All the front windows were obliterated. She was destroyed, and alone. Like a wounded animal, her radio gave one last burst of life. If anyone was around, they would have heard a brief refrain from an ACDC song, but no one was there. The only person there was unconscious and bleeding in the driver's seat.


	2. Why is it so Cold?

All right, now on to the actual story. . Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't sure how he ended up in this predicament. The last thing he remembers is driving his baby back tot eh library to pick up Sam. The autumn afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows, as a cool light breeze danced through the air. It was just the beginning of fall so it was warm, but not to warm. ACDC could be heard blasting from the car stereo for miles around.

The next thing he feels is the cold. _Why is it cold? It's sunny, why is it cold?_ The next thing he noticed was that it was no longer daytime. The sun was gone, and a sliver of moonlight was all that was left. The next thing he noticed was that he noticed was the pain. It was white hot, and it coursed through his veins. Every inch of his skin was throbbing in time to his heartbeat. He had to lie still for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Smmy?" He tried to shout. Silence was his only answer. He was alone. _Sammy is at the library dipshit. You were supposed to pick him up remember? All right Dean you can do this. Okay first thing, where am I? Umm…._ He tried to pick his head up off what was supposed to the steering wheel to check his surroundings, but he quickly realized that was a bad idea. A searing pain shot down his neck, and moved on tot eh rest of his body. Dean quickly slammed his eyes shut against the pain. He sat still for a good five minutes waiting for the pain to recede, before he opened up his eyes again._ Okay lets just use the eyes this time. What am I looking at? Gas pedal, break, and floor mats, the Impala! I'm in the Impala! Baby are you okay? God I hope you're good to go because I need to get the fuck out of here._

Dean let the feeling of relief from his latest mental victory wash over him._ Okay, question two; what the hell is wrong with me? Shit, good question. I think I need to use a life line here Regis. Ha!_ He wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he was laughing at his own jokes but there was no on else to laugh at them he rationalized. In that moment, he realized how truly alone, and how desperate his situation was.


	3. What Would Sam Do WWSD

All right sorry for the long update time. I'll skip the fluff and get right to the story. Just a note, this chapter is Sam's POV. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was supposed to pick him up hours ago. Sam was not happy. It was a long walk back to the crappy motel of the week. At first he was pissed. _Of course Dean would be "late". He would. Ugh I am so going to kick his ass when he gets back here. _ As the day faded into night, Sam's anger morphed into concern. He had tried calling Dean numerous times, and Dean never answered. _Pick up Dean! Okay, something is officially wrong. Dean always answers his phone no matter what. The only time he doesn't is if he can't of if he doesn't have his phone. I know he has his phone so, that means something bad happened. All right, where was Dean going? Is there any way he could get hurt?_

Sam's impatience rose with the moon. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. E went out into the remote corners of the desolate parking lot. The only cars parked there were an old faded blue minivan, and a slightly dented Buick. _Dean would kill me if I tried to save him in a minivan. God I would never live it down. I'll just stick with the Buick and spare myself._

Sam made quick work of hot wiring the Buick, ad headed off in Dean's direction.


	4. Impala in the Headlights

Okay all standard disclaimers apply here. I own nothing and never will. Oh yeah, this chapter is Sam's POV as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old Buick stuttered to life, and Sam backed it out of the parking space. With some trying he maneuvered the rust bucket onto the high way (_does this crappy excuse for a road count as a high way?_) and started towards Dean's last known location. _Well this is going to be fun. I'm looking for a black car at night. It would probably be easier to find an arctic hare in a blizzard._

Sam accelerated as he passed the library, and turned on the radio to ease his nerves. In a cruel twist of irony, an old ACDC song was playing on the radio. He instantly recognized it from Dean's old tape collection. _Seriously one of these days I am going to get him an ipod and put all the crappy music on it. This way at least he can look cool (ish) while listening to his shitty music._

He was fifteen minutes out of town and still no sight of Dean. Sam was starting to worry. _How far could he have gotten? Where the hell is he?_ In that moment, a faint glint of black caught the car's headlights off to the side of the road.


	5. Come What May

In return for your patience I'm offering up two chapter for making you guys wait so long for these. I promise to update my other stories soon don't worry Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think. Okay all standard disclaimers apply here. I own nothing and never will. Oh yeah, this chapter is Sam's POV as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam immediately jammed on the breaks. He wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he thought he saw something metallic in the never ending darkness spread out before him. He just caught a glimpse of it, but it was off to the side of the road. He quickly turned the car around, and headed back to the spot.

By the time he parked the car his hands were shaking. He sat there for a second, just breathing, afraid of what he might find. _As much as I want to find Dean, I don't know if I want to se what I find. Okay Sam calm down. I don't know if this is even Dean. It could just be some piece of metal or something. I have to check though._ Sam grabbed the flashlight he had hastily thrown on the passenger seat, and slid out of the Buick.

He flicked on the flashlight and his worst fears were realized. The only thing he recognized was the too familiar license plate. Everything else was destroyed. Sam gagged, and actively tried to stop himself from thinking._ OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT!_ _What happened? Well no shit Sherlock Dean hit a tree! Oh my god if the car looks like this I don't even want to see Dean. _

"Dean!" he bellowed. His only response was silence. Sam quickly ran up to the car and wretched the drivers side door open. What he saw actually made him stumble away and throw up. After the heaving subsided, Sam stumbled back to what was left of his brother.

Dean's head was resting on what was left of the steering wheel. He was covered in broken class and baptized in blood. Sam could have swore that Dean dyed his skin crimson red. As tears streamed down his cheeks he gently reached his violently shaking hand into what was left of his childhood home. He gently placed two fingers on Dean's neck and silently waited. He was hoping to find a pulse, but all he found was stillness.

Sam's panic slid up a notch. His blood soaked fingers slid down Dean's throat and pressed into his skin. A fresh batch of tears streamed down Sam's face as he felt a weak, thready, and barely there pulse. Dean was alive.


	6. Suffocate

I'll make this quick. This chapter will be Dean's POV. Any comments, suggestions, ideas, or feedback will be much appreciated seeing as how I have no clue how I want to end this one. I'm teetering on the brink of turning this into a deathfic. I don't know if I'm actually going to go there yet but it's a possibility. Okay everything Supernatural related is Kripke's. I'm just messing around with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was fuzzy, and cold. He wasn't sure entirely where he was or how he got there. The thing he could feel was the cold, and this weird feeling like liquid was dripping off of him. Everything hurt. Breathing, blinking, moving, you name it, it hurt. Just breathing hurt like a bitch. _This shit would be so much easier if something wasn't digging into my neck. Are you trying to suffocate me or something? Not cool man._ Dean took in as deep a breath as his battered body would allow, and tried to move to alleviate the pressure on his neck.

"Dean!" _That's weird that sounds like…. God whose voice is that?_

"Oh my god Dean! I called for help; they'll be here in a few minutes. Come on Dean, open your eyes for me!" _Sammy? Nah, Sammy's at the library. You were supposed to pick him up idiot. Is it Sammy? Only one to figure out…._

With every last ounce of fight left in him, Dean managed to open his eyes to half mast, and slur/groan, "Smmy?" Dean tried to turn his head in the direction of the voice, but a jolt of pain rushing down his spine put an end to that.

"Yeah Dean, I'm right here man," came Sam's tear filled response. He was overjoyed to see Dean's eyes open, and the fact that he was talking was just a bonus. Upon noticing Dean's pathetic attempts at moving he said, "Hey Dean don't try and move."

"Smmy, you ok?"

"God Dean, I'm fine." In that exact moment a piercing siren ripped through the air, and it was only growing louder. Sam let out a sigh of relief and said, "Come on Dean, help's almost here, you need to hang on."

The second help arrived was the second Dean Winchester stopped breathing.


	7. I Just Don't Know

Again sorry for the long wait time, but here's the new chapter. All standard disclaimers apply (see first few chapters).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __The second help arrived was the second Dean Winchester stopped breathing._

One second Sam was alone with Dan, the next he was being shoved out of the way by the paramedics trying to save his brother's life. Sam hovered on the edge of the scene not wanting to get in the way, but desperately wanted to make sure his brother is okay. He tried to listen to what the paramedics were saying, but he couldn't understand half the words that were coming out of their mouth.

Sam pushed closer, needing to be with his brother. Blood coated the paramedic's hands as they tried to resuscitate Dean. A medium height blonde woman pushed air into his lungs while a man with wavy brown hair tried to get Dean out of the car. They were saying something about internal bleeding and broken legs but Sam just tuned them out at that point. _Great Dean's not breathing and now even if he gets to the hospital he still might not make it. Seriously what does God have against my family?_

After carefully extricating Dean, and loading him onto a stretcher, the paramedics began to work extensively on Dean. A tube was shoved down his throat while the other tried to locate the source of all his bleeding.

Sam finally couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Is my brother going to be okay?"

The paramedic sighed and gave Sam a forlorn look, as he answered, "Sorry kid, I don't know."


	8. Left Alone

Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long to post anything on any of my stories. I was transitioning into college for pretty much all of last month. Tons of fun shopping, and reading some crappy book, and lots of other fun things kept me way to busy. Also I was watching an ER rerun earlier so sorry for stealing the hospital name. I'm going to shut up now and give you the next way overdue chapter. Toodles!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously: The paramedic sighed and gave Sam a forlorn look, as he answered, "Sorry kid, I don't know."

Dean still wasn't breathing when they loaded him into the ambulance, but he was alive. That was all Sam cared about. He could deal with the rest as long as Dean was alive.

The back doors of the ambulance slammed shut, and one of the paramedics approached Sam. He nervously eyed the patient's brother. He wasn't sure if the kid in the back was going to make it to the hospital and he really didn't want his brother to watch that. No matter what happened, it wasn't going to be pretty. He stared Sam right in the eyes and said, "Listen kid, your brother's not looking to good. We're going to take him to County General all right? That hospital is less than five minutes away. Just stay on Main Street and follow it about two miles out of town all right?"

Sam appreciated the man's direct approach but he really needed to be with Dean right now. "Can't I ride with my brother? I won't get in the way," he replied.

"Sorry kid. They're going to need all the space they can get back there." With that the driver jumped into the ambulance and sped off into the night.

Sam was left standing covered in Dean's blood, next to the shattered remains of all that embodies his family.


	9. Alive

See I told you I'd post soon! Ha Ha! All right kiddos down to business. All standard disclaimers apply here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously: Sam was left standing covered in Dean's blood, next to the shattered remains of all that embodies his family.

The ambulance screamed away into the night, her red and blue glow growing fainter as she sped away.

At first Sam couldn't move. His brain was screaming at him to jump in the stolen car and follow after Dean, but his body was lagging behind his mind. It refused to move. The shock of what he had seen had set in. Sam could feel dean's blood dripping from his fingers. No matter how hard he tried all he could do was stand there in the cool night air staring at the space his brother used to occupy. It was a very big space.

To say the ambulance ride was uneventful would be a flat out lie. They had nearly lost the kid twice, but he was hanging on. That had Joe surprised. Fifteen years on the job and he had seen some pretty nasty stuff, but nothing quite like this. _Damn this kid must be nine kinds of tough to keep hanging on like this._ When he heard his partner give the hospital a two-minute ETA he prepped the kid and prepared to move.

Against all odds, Dean Winchester was still alive when the back doors of the ambulance opened, and he was rushed into the hospital.


	10. Behind the Deask

Hey everyone. So I have decided to not make this a death fic. Just because I'm letting Dean live doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for either of the boys. All standard disclaimers apply (you know what I mean).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __Against all odds, Dean Winchester was still alive when the back doors of the ambulance opened, and he was rushed into the hospital._

Sam pushed the old Buick to it's limits and made it to the hospital maybe ten minutes after the EMTs wheeled what was left of his brother into the ER. He quickly parked the car and ran into the ER. He scanned the room, taking in the huddled masses sitting in the chairs. He approached a long, curving desk with an aging nurse behind it.

Maggie put down her magazine when she saw the young man approaching her desk. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair, and he was covered in blood. He was walking fine, and nothing seemed to be wrong with him so she instantly figured out that it had to be someone else's blood. _I really hate these cases. That boy is hanging on by a thread, and now I have to tell him the fate of someone he obviously cares a lot about. _

She was pulled out of her stupor when he said, "Um, hi my brother Dean Wilson was brought in here a couple of minutes ago?"

Maggie gave a slight smile and said, "Nice looking boy with blonde hair from that car accident?"

"Yeah that's him. Is he okay?"

"Let me check here. Ah, okay he's in the back being prepped for surgery."

"Oh God."

"Hey honey it's going to be okay. Why don't you sit down and I'll see if I can get someone to come out and talk to you?"

"Thanks," and with that curt response Sam went over and sat down and began drowning in worry.


	11. Broken

All right here's another one for you. I still don't own anything and I never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: "Thanks," and with that curt response Sam went over and sat down and began drowning in worry._

He had been sitting there for about half an hour, filling out some papers with fake information when a man in scrubs walked into the waiting room and said, "I'm looking for the family of Dean Wilson?"

Sam stood up and started walking over to the doctor. He really didn't want to know what he had to say. He caught himself desperately wishing that the doctor would not confirm his darkest fear.

Mark and worked at that hospital as long as anyone could remember. During the course of his long tenure he had seen some pretty horrific things, but most paled in comparison to that boy that was brought in. The kid was covered head to toe in blood. That wasn't even the worst part. He eyed the kid approaching him and tried to ready himself for what he would have to tell this kid.

"I'm his brother Sam. Is Dean okay?"

Mark sighed and said, "Why don't we go talk in my office?"

Sam silently followed the doctor into his office, and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs across from him. He waited for the doctor to get settled then asked, "Doc, what's wrong with my brother?"

"It's Sam right?" The kid nodded. "Well Sam, your brother was in a pretty tough situation when he was brought in. We managed to stabilize him enough to send him up to surgery."

Sam quickly interjected, "Well is he going to be okay? I mean he looked pretty bad but he was awake and talking at one point."

"Sam I'm not going to lie your brother was in a really bad way. If he survives the surgery, then he's still got a long way to go. When he was brought in he wasn't breathing. Both his legs were broken, as well a one of his arms, and most of his ribs. He also had some internal bleeding."

Mark took a second to figure out how to say this. The kid in front of him was obviously very close to his brother and he had to figure out the right way to phrase this. A took a deep breath then said, "That wasn't the worst part though. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sam but Dean's neck was broken."


	12. A Fighting Chance

Hey, me again. I know I promised to post for all of my stories but this story is just coming to me so I'm going to keep working on this one. Don't worry, I've got chapters for all my stories in the works, I am just trying to figure out where I want to take them. So for now, you are stuck with this story. Thanks to all of you who expressed concerns for Dean's rapidly deteriorating health. He says thanks by the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __He took a deep breath then said, "That wasn't the worst part though. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sam but Dean's neck was broken."_

Sam felt all the blood leave his body. He just stared wide-eyed, straight ahead. Dean was dead either way. Be it physically, or spiritually, either way he was dead. Dean was so full of life, always moving, joking or just doing something. The thought that Dean may never move again brought tears to Sam's eyes. _Why God? Why does it have to him? What has he done to deserve this? Dean is the kindest, most self-sacrificing person I know. This is how you repay him? By taking away his life? No matter what is left of him, it's still better than him being dead. Well maybe not. What's going to happen to him?_

Mark gave Sam a little bit of time for the information to sink in. _This isn't the sort of thing you just drop on someone. I'll give the kid another minute._ He could tell by his faraway, unseeing stare that Sam was lost in thought. He needed to talk to Sam still so Mark gently grabbed Sam's arm and gave it a light squeeze as he said, "Sam?"

Sam raised his eyes to meet Mark's. He had completely forgotten the doctor was here until a few seconds ago. "So what happens now?" was all Sam could manage.

'That's what I was going to talk to you about. Now from what we could tell in the ER the vertebra in Dean's neck were defiantly broken. Now this is a serious problem. However, we were unable to determine if there was any nerve damage. It is possible to break the bones in your neck, and not damage the nerves there."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that dean has two possibilities at this point. I'm fairly sure that you're aware of what would happen if Dean damaged hiss nervous system. However, if just the bones were broken, then he should retain full mobility. It would be a long and painful recovery though."

"So there's a chance Dean will be okay?"

"Yeah, there's a chance."


	13. A Brief Ray of Hope

Here's some more. Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: "Yeah, there's a chance."_

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face. The terrible truth of what his brother might become had been sinking him into a pit of despair but a ray of a hope was shining through. _Dean might be okay. Just a tiny chance is enough. Dean has done the impossible more times than I can count. Why should now be any different? HE always said he was a superhero._ Something resembling a smile spread across Sam's face as he buried it into his hands.

"Now Sam I hate to rain on your parade, but Dean still has to make it through surgery, and he's going to have a long recovery. No matter what though, he's a tough guy. Most people wouldn't have made it this far. In situations like this, that really makes a difference Sam. You need to know that Sam," Mark said. He didn't want to build Sam's hopes up too high incase the worst happened. He really didn't want to be around if that happened. "Come on, the surgical waiting room is right down the hall."

Sam stood up and numbly followed the doctor out of his office. He was emotionally spent after that intense roller coaster rid in that office. Sam let himself be guided into a seat in a mostly empty waiting room.

After sitting Sam down, Mark said, "You wait here. I'll see if I can get an update on Dean's condition."

"Thanks for everything doc." The only answer Sam received was a half smile and a nod.

A little while later, Mark came back out and basically told Sam the same thing that Dean was alive and that he was a fighter. Time lost all sense of meaning. Minutes melded into hours, and the hours all ran together into an impassible stretch of tortured silence.

Eventually a doctor emerged through the door separating the grieving families from their injured loved ones. The doctor's scrubs were spattered with blood, and he looked exhausted. He looked like something trajic just happened, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _Oh god I hope its not Dean. Please don't let it be Dean!_

All Sam's hopes and dreams were shattered the instant he said, "I'm looking for the family of Dean Wilson?"


	14. No Good News

Hey guys, its me again. For some reason I just can't stop writing. Thanks for all the awesome people who have been obsessively commenting this story (you know who you are). It makes my day to see review alerts in my inbox. It makes sitting through Spanish or macroeconomics first thing in the morning so much better. All right I'll get on with the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously:

Sam got up and slowly walked towards the doctor, a look of grim apprehension on his face. The other grieving families gave him a surreptitious glare, wishing that the doctor brought new of their family. Sam mentally sized up the doctor and was not happy with what he saw.

"I'm his brother. Is Dean okay?"

The doctor stared at him for a second 9which completely unnerved Sam) then said, "Your brother made it through surgery and is resting in recovery right now. He's in critical condition, so okay isn't exactly the word I would choose right now."

Is he…Um will he be able to …" Sam couldn't bring himself to say the words. It just sounded so wrong in a sentence about Dean.

"We were unable to obtain whether there had been any nerve damage. Once we get your brother set up in the ICU a neurologist will come down and talk to you At this point I have no good news for you sorry."

"Thanks anyway Doc."

"I'll have a nurse come and get you when your brother is moved down to the ICU."

"Thanks again."

Half and hour later a cheery looking nurse in pastel pink scrubs came and brought Sam up to the ICU. He walked along the sterile white hallway, and the nurse stopped in front of a door.

"Now this is your brothers room. I know seeing him like this is going to be hard, but you have to remember that he's not in any pain."

Sam took a few tentative steps into the room as his heart shattered into a million pieces.


	15. Sanity and Love

All right I'm back. Ready for some more? Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, and my own attempts at writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously: __Sam took a few tentative steps into the room as his heart shattered into a million pieces._

What Sam was seeing wasn't Dean. It couldn't be. Dean was strong, unbreakable, and Dean was more than a person. He was Sam's childhood. He was Sam's security, and his life. Dean was energy, confidence, motion, and life. What was before his eyes contradicted every last one of those statements.

No matter how much Sam pleaded, what was left of Dean was still lying in front of him. Dean was just lying there. Sam's heart nearly died when he suddenly realized that Dean might never move again. The only thing that was moving on Dean was his chest as the respirator pumped air into his broken body.

Dean wasn't breathing on his own; hell he was barely living on his own. He was whiter than the sheets he was laying on, a multitude of freckles visible against the pallor of his skin. His face was almost serene. If Sam didn't know any better he would have sworn that Dean was just sleeping instead of being unconscious and in a mountain of pain. There was a large (and probably painful) brace supporting Dean's neck. Both of Dean's legs, and his left arm were encased in thick plaster, and wires and tubes jutted out from various places of Dean's body.

Sam stood beside his brother in shocked silence for a few minutes. He just stood there and stared at Dean's heart monitor. He needed some tangible proof that the last shred of sanity and love he clung to was still there.


	16. Stay with Him

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kripke and the CW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, Sam's legs gave out and he sat down in a chair next to Dean he just couldn't take his eyes off of his brother. Some irrational part of him believed that if he looked away for a second, that all of Dean would disappear. Sam's hand idly wandered over to his brother's forehead, trying to ease some of pain was deeply etched into Dean's face.

Nurses came and went. Time seemed to run together. The only thing that mattered was that Dean was still there. Against all odds Dean was still living. He wasn't breathing or moving, but he was alive and that was enough for Sam. As long as Dean was alive he could deal with the rest.

Eventually a doctor came in. Sam eyed him wearily. He was about Dean's height with dark hair that was fading to grey. A hint of stubble adorned his chin, and he wore a rumpled collared shirt beneath his standard lab coat.

Dr. John Masters was just about to finish up his shift when the young man with the broken neck had been rushed in to the ER. The life of the chef neurologist in a sleepy town was fairly boring. He relished a challenge and that was exactly what was before him. Despite all the tests he had tried, this young man's body was just to broken to adequately determine whether or not there was nerve damage from the broken neck. HE made couple of notations on the boy's chart, and eyed the brother. _Kid looks like he's been through a lot. Then again I can't even imagine what it must be like to see a member of your family like that. God if that ever happened to Jimmy…_

John cleared his throat and said, "Looks like you brother is holding his on. That's a really good sign kid. Your brother is really tough."

Sam glanced up at the man and replied with a half smile, "Yeah, Dean never did know when to quit."

"I'm Doctor Masters, I'm the head neurologist at the hospital here. Don't worry I'll be keeping a close eye on your brother here. Do you have any questions?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

That was the one question John did not want to answer but answer he did, "Well right now we're keeping him sedated to give his body some time to heal. We did a CT scan earlier and thankfully there was no significant damage."

"What do you mean b significant damage?"

'Sorry, bad word choice on my part. Dean has a slight concussion. Which, for the trauma he went through, is very lucky. I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about is the possibility of nerve damage from when he broke his neck. Now we are going to have to wait till they ease up the sedation to do and real testing, but for right now I just don't know."

"Okay, Thanks Doc."

"Your brother is going to be out of it for a while now. Why don't you go back home and get some sleep, or get something to eat."

"If you don't mind I want to stay with him."


	17. Movement

Hey everybody! Long time now rite (lol sorry, had to). Anyway my muse for this story decided to take a vacation but don't worry its back. I'm going t try and set aside some tie for writing so hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story.

Previously: "If you don't mind I want to stay with him."

To Sam, time had always being an abstract concept. He believed in what he could see, but at the same time he hung on to the elusive faith that set him apart from the rest of his family. Despite everything his small family had seen, somehow Sam was the only one to have some semblance of Faith in a higher power. It was times like these that Sam was glad he had that scrap of faith buried deep within his soul. It made seeing Dean like this slightly more bearable believing that somewhere out there, someone else more powerful was looking out for his brother.

Having an angel hovering over Dean's shoulder was the only plausible explanation for Dean's continued survival. Despite all the odds, and everything stacked against him, Dean was still hanging on a week later. The doctors had decided to back off on the sedation, saying that if Dean made it this far, it couldn't make a difference if he was awake. Sam's heart secretly cheered with joy. The worst part of seeing Dean like this was the stillness. If you were to try and describe Dean, the last word you would use is still. Dean was defined by motion. He was always running, talking, driving, hell doing something. Just seeing Dean's eyes moving would be enough for Sam. Just as long as Dean was alive, Sam could deal with whatever was coming.

Sam was once again sitting in the hard plastic chair by Dean's bedside. He was due to wake up anytime now, and Sam vowed to be there when dean awoke. Sam unconsciously wrapped his hand around Dean's lax right hand.

He stared at his brothers face and said, "Come on Dean. Please, if you can hear I just need to know you're there. Please Dean just I don't know just give me a sign or something." A slight laugh escaped Sam's mouth as he pictured Dean's reaction to his clichéd statements.

As his mind continued to wander, Sam felt a slight pressure on his fingers. His head whipped around as he watched Dean's fingers curl slightly around his.


End file.
